The forward pressure bulkhead in an aircraft is located at the nose of the fuselage, and it serves as a barrier for the pressurized interior cabin environment. The front side of the forward pressure bulkhead is typically surrounded by the radome or “nose cone” of the aircraft, which houses an antenna and/or other equipment for the aircraft. The inside of the radome is not pressurized, i.e., it is exposed to ambient air conditions. The radome is typically formed from a lightweight and electromagnetic transparent material such as fiberglass. Consequently, the forward pressure bulkhead is designed to provide additional protection against foreign objects, such as birds, which may strike the nose of the aircraft.
Conventional forward pressure bulkheads are designed to rigidly withstand impacts by providing a “brick wall” protection mode. In other words, conventional forward pressure bulkheads are engineered to resist bird penetration with very low structural deflection. In this regard, such forward pressure bulkheads utilize rigid reinforcement beams, ribs, or other components that support the main bulkhead panel. Therefore, such forward pressure bulkheads are typically fabricated from many separate components that are welded, riveted, or otherwise connected together to form the desired structure. The resulting structure can include a large parts count, which increases the cost of the forward pressure bulkhead.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an aircraft forward pressure bulkhead that is less expensive, requires fewer parts, and is lighter than prior art designs. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.